late night visit
by blueonyx
Summary: Sanzo is always on top and Goku is sick if it. WARNING yaoi,AKA boy on boy. ok so its just ramdom sumt. please review


warning: yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from Saiyuki

hope you like it and remember to leave a review

* * *

Sanzo put back on his tight blue jeans after his shower and sat on the edge on the bed his blonde hair was still wet but he was too tired to care.

It had been a long few days in the cramped jeep and camping out had been trying to say the least. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply letting his tension slip away from his body. He lay back on to the soft bed and tucked one arm behind his head and stared up at the ceiling till he put out the Marlboro in a cup that he had been drinking tea from earlier that day.

Turning out the lights slipped under the cool sheets and noticed how high the moon was in the sky laying its silvery glow on everything in his room. It was nice to have a room to him, peaceful and quite the way he liked it.

He pulled the covers around him and waited for a sweet dreamless sleep to take him when He noticed then the door across the room open and a figure slid in.A smirk crept across his lips as the figure neared him ready to straddle his hips.With a quick movement his rapped his legs around the intruder's waist and flipped them onto the bed with himself now on top. The body squirmed beneath him for a moment before whining

"Sanzo! You're always on top"

Goku's golden eye's where shining with lust in the moon light making his tanned sink was glowing as Sanzo leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"And I always will be!"

The smirk had seeped into his voice, that damned smirk that he only showed when they where alone. And sometimes even a smile would on occasion enter his usually scowling face. It made him look so beautiful but Goku never dared to say knowing he felt about being called beautiful.  
He licked the shell of Goku's ear and nipped at the lobe making the monkey give a low feral groan.  
As his neck was attacked before Sanzo found his way to the waiting tender lips.

He plunged his thong in greedily exploring as Goku returned the kiss with a hunger that Sanzo was lost in ,as his hand found it's way up the "Younger" man shirt . Until he felt Goku's hard member hitting the inner thigh.

Sanzo broke the kiss for just a moment as he discarded the item of clothing on the floor.  
They continued to kiss as they worked on each others pant's which is all the monk had been wearing.

Now completely naked they pressed there body's together with almost a need to make the two one.  
Sanzo dragged his lips down the firm toned chest till he reached his prize.  
He kissed the tip lightly causing Goku to buck as his whole cock was surrounded in warm wet wonderful pressure.

With a hand on each of his hip's holding him in place it was harder for Goku to roll his hips in time with Sanzo's head bobbing up and down.  
But it didn't stop him trying.His moans where soft at first but now where getting louder and louder.As he was sucked at and Sanzo's thong twirled around his length, his back arched up and he let out a wordless yell before he tried to find his voice.

"AAhh SANzoooo I ….. I … can't take it anymore"

Sanzo took the warning and lifted his head from the shaft just on time as Goku's seed landed on his own torso.  
Goku had learned over time that Sanzo did not like it when he came in his mouth. But this time the monk as bent back down and began to lap up the creamy substance before bringing one hand around the back of Goku's head and lifted him up to meet his kiss.  
Goku could taste himself on his lover's lips and was surprised at the salty sweet taste.  
It wasn't like how Sanzo tasted he was sweeter but it didn't taste bad just different.

Sanzo's other hand wound it's way around Goku's back to give him more support as they deepened there kiss , slowly one hand rapped around the back of Sanzo's head and the other found it's way to his thigh that was pressed against Goku's hip.  
Grabbing the thigh and using it for leverage Goku skilfully twisted there body's and switched there possessions so that he was now on top.  
It took a moment for the blonde to figure out what had just happened and by then his hands had been forced above his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing monkey?"

Sanzo yelled as his hands where being tied in place with a length of rope that had come from god knows where.  
Goku ignored Sanzo until he was sure he couldn't get free and kill him.  
When he was happy with it. He planted a traced kiss on Sanzo's forehead then his lip's silencing him.

Goku slid a hand from the thin pail shoulder to the waiting member and began to pump making Sanzo groan and clench his eyes shut as he forgot why he had been yelling.

Lightly at first he caressed and fondled the monk before slowly adding more pressure little by little.  
His lip's chased every scar that he could find standing out on the otherwise perfect marble like skin.

Sanzo's hips began to rock in time and Goku slid his free hand up to the bonds that held his lover in place they laced there fingers together for a moment as Goku added more pressure then let go of the Sanzo's hand a traced the outline of his face neck and chest with it.

Sanzo came onto Goku's hand be he didn't mind he licked away the mess and used what was left to coat his fingers he then slid one into the blonde's entrance, a loud gasp escaped from trembling lips and Goku put another finger inside him and began to thrust.

"AHH GOKU!"

Sanzo cried out arching his back, afraid that he had hurt Sanzo Goku stopped for a moment to look at his face. It was red looking and his eyes where screwed up tight.

"AAH don't stop!"

His voice was now a rasp of pleasure and so the smaller of the two, inserted yet another finger and continued to thrust once again and bent his head down to Sanzo's heaving chest hearing his heart beating so fast.

He removed his finger's and positioned himself at the tight hole and waited for some short of go ahead from Sanzo, who wrapped his legs around Goku's waist and pulled him closer.

He nodded and guided himself inside slowly and Sanzo cried out again as did Goku they began to move in unison.  
And ever now and them when the sweet spot was hit Goku could just about make out Sanzo's voice above him own, he used the monks shoulder's the brace himself as they began to move faster a harder as if feeling each other's need and Sanzo's leg's tightened around Goku's waist.

It was with his vision blurring Goku could just about make out the sound of Sanzo coming and sighing as Goku himself felt his own release.  
He collapsed on to the thin chest and the two panted for while Goku wiped the sweat from him brow before untying his lover and dropping back down to lay on him.  
Sanzo wordlessly rapped an arm around him and pulled him closer as they fell asleep.

Then next morning Sanzo woke up alone he took another shower and was glad that his gloves would hide the rope burn.  
He appeared for breakfast and everything seemed normal Goku showed no signs of what had happened and Hakkai had that stupid smile on his face as he asked how Sanzo had slept.  
Sanzo just grunted and lit up a cigarette taking a seat as Goku shoved food into his mouth.  
Without saying a word.  
Gojyo turned up not long after that and took his seat, but some thing was strange it was to quite.  
What was going on here?

"So monkey!"

Gojyo piped up as Goku went a bit red and kept eating.

"Judging by the noise last night the tricks I showed you worked"

Sanzo's eyes widened then the gun fired off a few rounds.


End file.
